User blog:J1coupe/Leon Kennedy vs. Lee Everett. Epic Rap Battles of Video Games.
Welcome to the Eighth Epic Rap Battles of Video Games! Today, the protagonist of Walking Dead the Game, Lee Everett, goes against the well-known character and also sometimes a protagonist of Resident Evil Series, Leon S. Kennedy, verse each other in order to see who is better at surviving the zombie apocalypse! This battle was suggested by none other then the great Wachow Man, and the lines for the third-party rapper was written by Patts! Thank you, both of you! I welcome your feedback as always. here we go! Beat Lyrics EPIC RAP BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMESS!!!! LEON S. KENNEDY! VS! LEE EVERETT!! BEGIN! Lee Everett: (starts at 0:35) Welcome to Georgia, Leon, a little bio-hazard''ous town, change yer name to John, 'cause I'm lyrically shooting you down. How sad, you entered the outbreak working for RPD on day two, I have even seen that boy Duck killing zombies better than you, kid, you're just another repetitive zombie slaying character, being the only "survivor" when the outbreak would occur, kill as many Walkers as you want, but you ain't winning this, fella, when my raps rain down on you like Larry, you will need an ''Umbrella. Leon Kennedy: (starts at 0:59) It's operation Everret ''City, so ready to get your punk ass beat, I'm around every corner, kicking you like Doug back to the street, dissing you down T-virus style, it's one episode you won't be able to pass, even that motherfucking cowboy ''Grimes can rap better than this ass. don't you have any shame, killing the Senator for your own good, it's called karma, the Campman got you because you stole his food, this pedophilic criminal is going down, like your marriage with yer wife, I mean, I beat posers like you all the time, it's story of my life. Lee Everett: (starts at 1:22) I'm going to burn down this douchebag evil that resides down here, witness the ultimate Uroborous coming for you, no need to hide your fear, Can't even decide on a name, it's just same story over and over again, it's long road ahead, and I'm going to kill you before you can count to ten. Leon Kennedy: (stats at 1:34) Let me tell you a tale, Lee, about how pathetic your life has been, you've lost everyone you ever had- even Clem's chance of living is thin. I rather go play Matrix with'' Wesker'' then rapping aginst you, you're just a zombie in the end- this marks end of your playthrough. (as Lee and Leon look at each other, Bill from Left 4 Dead jumps up and start rapping.) Bill Overbeck: (starts at 1:46) I’m here to stop the shit that these girls are portraying. You need to stop worrying about your hair and start aiming. "Make sure you aim for the head", but your one shot missed. Just like your multiple companions, yet non you have kissed. And you, Mr. “Zombie Killer”. Just like your wife, you only killed a few. You’re such a weakling, even the kid, Clem, can easily kill you. You’re a fool, you got tricked by Lilly, then bit; and out you bled. Now before you bring the Walkers, I’m Leaving you For the Dead. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EH! PIC! RAP! (Brainssss....) OF VIDEO GAMES!!! Poll WHO WON? Lee Everett Leon Kennedy Bill Overbeck Check Out Other Battles From Me! Category:Blog posts